This invention relates to means for controlling the displacement of a universally pivoted member which is subjected to a force tending to move the member about its pivot, so that a predetermined law of displacement in relation to the applied force is maintained.
For example, the invention may be applied to apparatus for providing an indication of the direction and/or speed of the wind consisting of a measuring unit comprising a universally pivoted member exposed to the wind so as to be displaced about its pivot by the force thereof and means for transmitting forces created by its displacement to a second universally pivoted member serving as an index or a display unit.
It has been proposed to provide apparatus for providing an indication of one or both of two parameters of wind flow, namely wind direction and wind speed, in which the measuring unit comprises a member to be exposed to the wind for offering a resistance to the force exxerted on it by the wind, which resistance acts at all times in a direction opposed to the direction of the wind. The member is mounted for universal pivotal movement, and its angular displacement about the universal pivot actuates sensing elements capable of producing signals in accordance with the direction and magnitude of the angular displacement. At least one display unit is provided, operated by the signals produced by the sensing element, to show the value of at least one of the parameters. Such apparatus will be hereinafter called "wind indicating apparatus of the kind referred to."